Zootopia2
by TLCinternational
Summary: This is an exciting story about murder and revenge! It is talk about the revenge between Bellwether and Nick,Judy!
Zootopia

"Oh my God! Why you make him dirty again!" said Judy. Judy was blaming Nick, why he made their son so dirty. Since Nick became police, he and Judy worked together. So soon they fall in love. And now they had a little cute son, called Aaron. Aaron was 5 years old. He was very cute. His whole body had orange hair. Just like his father. His eyes just like two little grapes; his nose just like a sparkling pearl; his mouth just like a red cherry! Aaron was very cute, that every people who had met him said he is cute. That is how cute his is!

He went to the park with his father today. They played sand together. They built a little castle with the sand. There were a princess lived in the castle. And one day the prince came to find the princess. They fall in love, and got married. This was the story Aaron and Nick trying to make. But they were not really successfully. First they used the sand to build a little castle. The castle was very vivid, like they expected. After that they tried to use the sand made the little beautiful princess. Everything was great during the process, and they think they will also be successful in this time too. But after they made the princess, when they looked at the princess, even they laughed! Because they made the princess just like the pig!

"Little cute boy, let's play a new game!" His father suggested. Looked at Aaron in a sly smile.

"Okay, what game?" Aaron asked naively.

"This game is called the police and the thief. I'll be the police and you'll be the thief."

"Why you be the good guy, I be the bad guy! That is uh…" Aaron tried to explain. But his whole face was already covered all sand. Nick thrown a sand ball to Aaron's face！

"Dad!" Aaron looked at his dad in a complain face.

Aaron thrown a sand ball back to Nick's face. They played the game with the sand. They threw the sand back and forth. But good time always past soon, it was five o'clock. It was time for them to go home.

"Aaron, it is time for us to go home!" Nick looked at the watch, and realized it was five o'clock.

"But I don't want to go home!" Aaron said reluctantly.

"I know, but it is five o'clock! Mom is waiting for us!"

They have to go home, Judy was waiting for them to go home eat dinner.

When they just entered the gate. Judy was yelling at them! She was complained Nick why he made Aaron so dirty. When you looked at Aaron's face, you couldn't even recognized this was the cute Aaron. His face was all covered in sand, he was so dirty. His red hair was all brown! And Judy needed to help Aaron to clean up!

The sun came down they all had a nice slept.

The next day Aaron needed to go to school. He didn't want to go to school. You can heard Aaron was shrieking and crying from far away. Nick and Judy needed to go to work, too. Nothing bad happened today in the police office. But they had a meeting today. The Chief Bogo announced a very big and important event. He said the Assistant mayor Bellwether will come out from the prison today. When everyone heard that news, everyone's smiled face was gone. Everyone was nervous. Because the Assistant mayor Bellwether was a cruel woman. If someone or something is bad to her or she didn't like it, she tries every means to against that. Like last time, she didn't like the predators, she didn't want to live with them. First she used of brutal carnivores, got rid of political opponents lion mayor, Mayor Lionheart, and she planned to use the collective prejudice herbivores, she made every citizens scared. And then, she let all the carnivore animals out of the city, she tried to made the city only have the herbivores, and she became the mayor! But she looked very kind, helpful, humble. No one thought she did that! Everyone told Chief Bogo they didn't want Assistant mayor Bellwether released. Chief Bogo also didn't want Assistant mayor Bellwether released. But Chief Bogo said Assistant mayor Bellwether promised she would not do anything bad again, she felt sorry what she had done!

After Assistant mayor Bellwether was released of prison, everybody was nervous, scared of her. Some of them were even afraid to go out! After a while, everyone thought she had being changed. Because after she came out from the prison, she always did something good. When she saw someone fall down, she would help them; when she saw the old people didn't have seat in the bus, she would let them seat in hers. So everybody thought she was being a good person now!

One day Aaron was at home by himself. Someone was knocked the door, Aaron went to open the door, he saw Assistant mayor Bellwether was holding some red apples, it looked very delicious.

"Hello Aaron, long times no see!" Assistant mayor Bellwether said kindly.

"Hello Assistant mayor Bellwether!" Aaron said no suspicious.

"Where are your parents? Are they at home? I bought some red apples for your parents."

"Sorry, they go to work this morning. They have a meeting this morning, Chief Bogo said there are some important events for my parents."

"That is fine! I think I can wait for them! Can I come in?"

"Yes, come in."

Assistant mayor Bellwether came into Nick's house, she and Aaron had a little short talk. Aaron didn't have any suspicions. The time flew very fast, it was six o'clock!

"Are you hungry? Do you want to eat some apples?" Assistant mayor Bellwether asked concerned.

"Yeah, I am a little hungry!" Aaron said embarrassed.

Assistant mayor Bellwether took an apple out. Aaron ate it without hesitation. But after Aaron ate the apple, he felt like he had a headache. Very soon Aaron fell asleep. Assistant mayor Bellwether looked Aaron fell asleep, she smile very slyly.

When Judy and Nick came home, they found out Aaron was disappeared. And they saw a letter on the table, it was from Assistant mayor Bellwether. They read the letter, and became nervous and scared. The letter was talk about the revenged. The Assistant mayor Bellwether was still angry about they let her into the prison, they broke her plan. So she took their son, if they called the police, that she will kill Aaron! If they want to save Aaron, they must brought her ten million dollars without telling someone! And meet her one week later at the forest! If they went late she will kill Aaron, too.

Ten million dollars was a lot for them! But they had to save Aaron, they couldn't call the police, they couldn't risk their son's life. They decided to ask help form Mr. Big. So they went to Mr. Big's house. Mr. Big was very kind for them, because Judy saved Mr. Big's daughter's life.

Judy and Nick told the situation to Mr. Big. At first Mr. Big didn't have any idea. So he asked the smartest polar bear, his polar bear didn't have ideas, too. They discussed all night. Finally they found a way to saved Aaron. At first Judy and Nick pretended to bring the money to Assistant mayor Bellwether on the right day. Because they needed to make sure she didn't kill Aaron. In the same time Mr. Big and his polar bears will hide behind the woods, they can't let Assistant mayor Bellwether found out they are in the woods, too. When Assistant mayor Bellwether shows up to get the money, the polar bears will caught her, and send her to the police office. They thought this was the perfect idea! Judy and Nick found many ways to get enough money. And went the day came they will use their plan to save their son.

The day came, Judy and Nick went to the forest, and Mr. Big and his polar bears hid behind the trees. They saw Aaron was sitting in the middle of the forest. When they were trying to save Aaron, at that time there was a voice.

"Do not move! Put the money down!"

They listened this sound was very familiar. They memorized this was Assistant mayor Bellwether's voice. So they did what she said. They put the money down. And this voice rang out again.

"You can go and save Aaron now!"

Judy and Nick were going to save Aaron, and the polar bears were going to catch Assistant mayor Bellwether. But the bad thing happened. The land around Aaron was swamp. Nick and Judy didn't know that, so they ran to Aaron, and they all fell down into swamp. Mr. Big and polar bears saw that, so they changed the plan, they went to save Judy and Nick. If they didn't change the plan Judy and Nick would die in the swamp. So they went to save them, but at the same time, Assistant mayor Bellwether took the money and ran away. Finally they save Judy and Nick. But they couldn't save Aaron. Because Aaron was in the middle of the swamp, if they go to save Aaron they will fell down into the swamp, like Judy and Nick; if Aaron goes out, he will also fell down into the swamp. Finally one polar bear found a way to save Aaron. He found a very long stick, and he let Aaron climb down from the stick. They save Aaron!

After they save Aaron and Assistant mayor Bellwether took the money, no one else had seen her again. Many people said she left this city. We wish she never come back again, as long as she doesn't come back, people can have a peaceful and happy life!


End file.
